


Dreamland

by logolepsy_girl



Series: Imagination [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logolepsy_girl/pseuds/logolepsy_girl
Summary: A short story about Teddy Lupin struggling with dreams at night.Part of the Imagination short story collection.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin & Original Character(s)
Series: Imagination [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027090





	Dreamland

Teddy Lupin was used to dreams. 

He dreamed frequently and while most of the dreams were pleasant, there were some exceptions. 

These dreams were so vivid and lifelike that they seemed that they could've actually happened. They bothered Teddy the most, especially when they involved people he knew. He would lie awake, mulling it over in his head, wondering if it had any meaning. There were also the dreams that scared him or made him sad. Those were even worse because they were harder for him to stomach. 

Yes, Teddy Lupin was well acquainted with vivid, frequent dreams. 

Teddy usually kept these to himself, though. He didn't want to bother his friends with such a petty problem as his dreams. 

"Merlin, Teddy, did you sleep at all last night? You look terrible." His friend Lucas Simpson asked him one day as they sat down to eat in the Great Hall. He couldn't help noticing the dark circles under Teddy's eyes and his sluggish, uninterested demeanor. 

"Not really." Teddy mumbled. He poked at his breakfast, not really feeling all that hungry. 

"Are you feeling all right?" Lucas asked. 

"I'm fine." 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm fine, Lucas." Teddy said firmly. He didn't want to tell Lucas about his dream. It had been quite terrible, and it had kept him awake. 

Teddy tried his best to get through his day, but his lack of sleep was getting to him. He kept on neglecting his work and had gotten into some close calls in Herbology and Potions. Worst of all, he had nearly fallen asleep in Transfiguration, and the teacher, old Professor McGonagall, had snapped at him and had asked him to see her after class. 

"Mr. Lupin," she asked after class had been dismissed, "is there something troubling you? You were not yourself at all during class today." 

"Just didn't get enough sleep, that's all." He replied. 

Professor McGonagall eyed him warily. "All right, if you say so. Please do remember to get enough sleep tonight. And if you ever need to talk to me about something, my door is always open." 

"Thank you, Professor." Teddy said, getting up.

"You are most welcome, Mr. Lupin. You may go." 

And so Teddy left and went to his dorm, his thoughts swirling around inside him uncomfortably. 

When he reached the Hufflepuff common room, Teddy sat down with his friends and tried to get some homework done. However, he found yet another roadblock. None of the material he was reviewing made sense, and he found it hard to concentrate. He also began to fall asleep in his chair, the fire was just so warm and inviting...

Suddenly, Teddy jerked awake. He was still sitting at the table, his books and papers strewn about. His friends must have left, because he was the only one there. However, the common room was still occupied. He must not have been asleep for long. He hadn't finished any of his work, but he was too tired to care. He collected his things and went up to his dorm. 

He put on his pajamas and got into bed, sure that sleep would never come. But slowly, his eyes grew heavy, his mind wandered, and he drifted off. 

Teddy quickly found himself in a dream sequence. He was in a deserted classroom in Hogwarts. Desks and chairs were piled up against the walls. However, the most eye-catching thing in the room was a magnificent golden mirror. It was as high as the ceiling. Teddy noticed an inscription on it: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. 

Teddy did a double take when he saw what was in the mirror. He saw himself in the mirror, but he was joined by two others-a man and a woman. 

The woman had bubblegum-pink hair and was smiling brightly. Teddy's hair had turned the same exact shade upon seeing her.

The man had light brown hair that was flecked with grey. Even though he looked very tired and ill, his scarred face had a smile on it, too. 

They stood, waving at Teddy, smiling, but not saying anything. Teddy simply watched. He watched until he felt himself being pulled away after a while. 

Then, Teddy woke up in his bed in the Hufflepuff dorms. It was evidently night. All of his dormmates were asleep. 

He sat up and looked around. Soft candlelight dimly lit the room. It fell on the picture that Teddy kept on his nightstand. 

It was his cherished picture of his parents. They were waving and smiling. 

They were waving and smiling just as they had in Teddy's dream. 

But what did this mean? His parents were in his dream, but why were they in that mirror? What did the mirror do? 

Feeling frustrated and sad, Teddy punched his pillow and began to cry. 

The dream kept on occurring. It was the same thing every time: Teddy seeing his parents in the ornate golden mirror. Every time he woke up from the dream, he would become frustrated, trying to make out the meaning of the dream. And then he would begin to cry, because the dream reminded him of what he had lost. 

"Geez, Teddy, you really need to stop waking me up in the middle of the night." Lucas mumbled groggily one night after being woken up. He had been waking up to Teddy's crying for a while now. It was beginning to get old. "You're going to wake up the others if you keep this up." 

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I keep having this dream and it's really bugging me." Teddy explained, his ears a little pink. 

"Is that why you haven't been sleeping well?" Lucas asked. 

Teddy nodded miserably. 

"Do you want to tell me about it? This is getting quite out of hand. You don't have to deal with this alone, you know." 

Lucas's words triggered something in Teddy's memory. 

"If you ever need to talk to me about something, my door is always open." Professor McGonagall had told him. 

Not only was Professor McGonagall's door open. Lucas's door was open as well, and he was inviting Teddy to come inside. He realized Lucas was right. He didn't need to deal with everything on his own. In fact, he couldn't. Life was much easier and fun when he had friends to help him along the way. 

"Yes, Lucas. I would like to talk about it." Teddy said softly. 

"Alright. Why don't you get a glass of water and follow me down to the common room?" 

Teddy did so and sat down next to Lucas in the common room in his favorite comfy armchair. 

Lucas tended the fire so that it began crackling again. Then he sat back and said to Teddy, "Okay, what's on your mind, mate?" 

And Teddy told him everything. He told him about the dreams he'd been having, especially the latest one. He told Lucas about how they bothered him and affected his sleep. He told him about how the dreams made him feel. He poured his heart out, and after he was done, he felt considerably lighter, like a weight had been lifted off his chest. 

Lucas seemed quite pale and shocked after Teddy had finished. "Wow, Teddy. No wonder you're not sleeping well. I'd be upset too if I had the dreams you were having. I wished you'd told me sooner." 

"Why?" 

"If you had told me sooner, I could've helped you." Lucas replied. "We could have solved the problem easier." 

"Oh." 

"Is there a reason why you didn't tell?" 

"Well...I didn't want to get you guys roped into this. You and the others have enough to worry about without me adding to the mix. But that didn't really work." Teddy said sheepishly. 

If it was possible, Lucas looked even more aghast that he had been before. 

"Teddy, what were you thinking? You and I are friends. Friends are supposed to help each other when problems arise. We're supposed to be there for each other and to count on each other." 

"Sorry..." Teddy mumbled, thoroughly embarrassed now. 

"It's okay, Teddy. Just don't do this again. I hope this taught you something." Lucas replied. 

"It did." 

"What exactly?" 

"It taught me not to bottle things up and that I'm never alone." 

"Very good." Lucas said, satisfied. 

"I'm very lucky to have a friend like you, Lucas. Thank you for putting up with me and helping me out. This stuff has been pushing me down for a while. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have seen sense and had gotten it off my shoulders." Teddy said. 

"It's no problem, that's what friends are for. Let's go back to bed now, we have class in the morning." 

And so they went. Teddy slept much better then he'd had for a long time, and he woke up feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. 

From that point on, Teddy made an effort to ask for help if he needed it. He never forgot the valuable lesson he'd learned, and he never forgot the help Lucas gave him. He was there for his friends and his friends were there for him, as friends should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you liked this story. This short story was originally posted on Wattpad. 
> 
> The short story collection this story is a part is also available on Wattpad, and it has original stories that won’t be available here on AO3. My Wattpad is @logolepsy-girl if you’d like to check my original stuff out!


End file.
